P.E.K.K.A.
The P.E.K.K.A. is an epic brawler who is originated form clash of clans and clash royale as the strongest single troop in the game. She is a heavy hitting melee brawler who has machined high health and super high damage and moves quite slowly. Her super shocks all nearby enmeies which will damage and stun and weaken them. Attack: Metal Sword Slam The Big P.E.K.K.A. uses her muscles with a lot of strength to swing the sword down and slam to deal massive damage to enemies like in clash games, can hit multiple enemies. (At the caveat that she cant consistently hit an enemy while chasing him/her as she has slower movement speed) She also has a slight attack delay like the Elite Barbarian and her sword has slightly shorter range than the Elite Barbarian. *Base damage: 600 *Range: 2 tiles *Reload time: 1.8 seconds *Pierce: Unlimited; like El Primo; Splash; Area Health Base Health: 2,300 Body Property: *Cannot be stomped *Cannot be trembled *Cannot be knockbacked. *Cannot bleed. Super: Electromagnetic pulse Not to be confused with the Angry Scientist's Electromagnetic pulse. She emits an instantaneous shock in a large circular shape which will damage and stun and weaken enemies who got shocked by it. Enemies will take shock damage then will be stunned for 1 seconds (interrupts whatever they are doing) while making enemies takes 25% more damage in the fallout duration (The fallout duration will happen the same time when the enemies gets shocked so unlike boo's super), the sock interrupts also interrupts El Primo's jump, Darryl's roll etc. since it also affects height (removes and not pause). Note: She just need to press the super button to activate the pluse; dosent need to tap/drag to activate after to pressing the super button. Skins Upgrades *Double Sword (attack): double her main attack damage because its 2 swords (the attack animation changed to similar to the level 4-6 pekka coc attack animation, but the attack hitbox is still the same), its looks way too strong. This is based on the level 4-6 upgrades in clash of clans. Costs 4 Golden Elixir. *Super P.E.K.K.A. (special): based on the super pekka ability from builder hall. When she dies she will grows for 1.5 seconds similar to in coc builder base and its animation and then she violently explodes in a 5 tiles radius for 1000 damage. Costs 3 golden elixir (or 2 golden elixir for 600 or 700 damage). Trivia *Her reload time is same as the attack speed as in clash of clans and clash royale. *Her super is based on the Clash of Clans Super P.E.K.K.A who is a builder's base troop that will explodes when killed. But its tweaked heavily because its also inspired by the electricity operating theme. **Yes! her addable upgrade special is also based on the super pekka troop and its the death damage mechanic itself. *But why the fuck is her name is P.E.K.K.A in clash of clans and P.E.K.K.A. in clash royale!? Category:Brawlers Category:Epic Brawlers Category:Clash Brawlers Category:Heavy Brawlers